Cait and Vi: Piltlovers
by 66WShadow
Summary: A NSFW story about Cait and Vi from League of Legends. There will be more parts, it's just taking me awhile. My DeviantArt: 66WhiteShadow


Today was a busy day for the 2 enforcers of Piltover. Caitlyn, the Sheriff, alongside her best friend Vi, had a busy day trying again and again to catch the menace known as "Jinx". As powerful as they are, with Cait's intellect and Vi's strength combined, you would think it'd be easy to track down and arrest one girl. But somehow, Jinx always stayed one step ahead. Sometimes, Cait and Vi feel there's more to this girl than bombs and bullets. Her inhuman thirst for chaos and mayhem, her ability to outsmart the 2 finest officers of Piltover, and let's not forget she does all of this with a wicked smile and a devilish laugh.

Ever since Jinx arrived in the once peaceful city of Piltover, work has been multiplied. Unlike Jinx, this kind of pressure and chaos puts a toll on the 2 officers. With only the occasional help from Jayce and their subpar recruits, 2 can only do so much. They both dream of either the past before all this happened, or the future, where Jinx has been reprimanded. "DAMMIT!" Vi yells out as she bursts open the door to the squadroom. "We get SO close, EVERY time. How in the HELL does she get away so easy?" Cait, though sounding equally as frustrated, but not reacting as violently, sighs, "Vi please, calm down. Anger will get us nowhere at the time. We have to think". Vi sits down at her desk, looking away from her partner, clearly taking every bit of willpower to not smash the squadroom to bits from anger. "I just..I can't stand seeing this one girl taking over OUR town! Day after day, we try EVERYTHING in our power. And where does that lead us?" "NOWHERE". Vi smashes her fists down on the desk violently, her face red, her breathing extremely heavy. Cait takes the time to walk over to her partner, puts a hand on her shoulder, and speaks calmly with the patience of a saint. "Vi..please listen to me. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I can't stand seeing my partner under all this stress".

Cait's voice trembles slightly, Vi turns around and looks down at her, and she notices a tear going down her face. "Cupcake..why're you crying.." Cait then wraps her arms quickly around Vi. Taken aback at first, "You're..hugging me?" Cait keeps her arms wrapped around her without a word, though her face is red and wet, a couple sniffles here and there. "You big idiot" Vi says, not sure how to handle the situation. Cait has never shown her emotions like this. Vi puts her arms firmly around her partner, all her anger escaping like it was never there. "Vi". Cait says through her sniffling. She tries talking, but her voice is muffled. Vi laughs, "C'mon Cupcake, I can't hear you if you're crying like this.." Tears then start to stroll down her face as well, she tries to control herself, "Look at what this girl has done to us..she needs to be stopped. And soon. But, Cupcake. I never knew you had these kinds of emotions". Normally Cait would try to cover up her emotions, but she's instead so open, crying uncontrollably in her partners embrace. "Vi". Cait says again, her crying a little more controlled. "You know I'm a human, unlike the devils advocate we've been chasing for months. I just..try to keep myself calm, for both our sakes. One of us has to keep things in order.."

Vi then roughly pulls her off, putting her hands on her shoulders, and looking her dead in the eyes. "It's nice to know you're human, and it's good to see you opening up like this to me. But maybe you should loosen up every once in awhile". Cait looks at her with watery eyes. Vi goes red slightly, "Though it is kind of weird for you to look at me like this, I'm used to the cold stare I normally get while on the field. But..I'm not saying I don't like it". Cait then puts a hand on Vi's cheek, wiping some of her tears away. Vi looks at her, her face full of bafflement, while Caits is full of endearment, and compassion. Vi puts a hand on the hand Caits using, intertwining in with hers, looking at her partner and smiling. "Cupcake..are you sure you're ok?" Cait smiles at her brightly, "I'm fine, Vi. Even with this chaos..I'm fine". After a small moment of silence and stillness, Cait goes red in the face, and pulls her hand away. "Vi..I-I'm not making any moves on you, just so you know.." Her normal tone of voice is back, and Vi looks at her, "What do you me-Cait, that's silly. I never would have thought that's what you were doing. We're friends. Plus, I think Jayce has the hots for you". Vi laughs slightly, and Cait looks at her with anger, "That's preposterous. Why would Jayce want anything to do with me?" Vi widens her eyes, and grins. "Ohh, so you DO like him!" Cait looks shocked, she responds with a bit too much protesting, "What're you talking about? Why would I like him?"

"C'mon Cupcake, I see the way you look at him while we're out fighting crime. You may think you're good at hiding all your emotions, but trust me, I see some things you don't even think you do". "I-I don't like him!" Cait protests, though her face turns red. Vi takes the opportunity, "Then why're you blushing, Cupcake?". Cait sighs slightly, and goes to walk off, "I need some tea". Vi frowns slightly, "Aw c'mon, you're no fun. I'm only joking.." She keeps walking, almost out of earshot. "I didn't expect that kind of reaction out of her, maybe she really does like him". Vi clenches her fists slightly, but then shakes her head. "Enough of that, time to go apologize".

Vi walks into the small kitchen, a square room with only the usual parts, a fridge, a sink and stove, a table with chairs, and a few cabinets. Cait can be seen putting a kettle on the stove, taking out the other ingredients to sit onto the counter. After taking out the final ingredients, she sits at the table with her legs crossed, she has yet to notice Vi. Vi takes a step back some, looking at her through the doorframe, wondering if she should bother her. Vi sighs slightly, "I'm sure she just needs her alone time, I'll let her do that".

Vi slowly walks away from the doorframe, going into the backroom that leads to Caits office. Only Cait and her most trusted officials are allowed in there. She opens the door near the back of the room and shuts it behind her. Here is a room almost large enough to be a small apartment. With a T.V., a couch with a table in front, and a few beds for emergency cases, or where Vi tends to crash when she's not too lazy to get up from the couch. Vi kicks off her shoes and removes her gauntlets, "Damn, it always feels good to get them things off". She plops down onto the couch with a sigh and flips on the T.V., kicks her feet up on the table, and sighs again. "I sure hope she's not too mad at me.." She says, worried.

Cait sits there for a moment, idling around, waiting patiently for the water to boil. She takes the time to attempt to brainstorm some more tactics to capture Jinx. But she finds it hard to think, something is fogging her mind, either something unknown, or something she does not want to admit. "Her swiftness, her ability to move around and go unnoticed, and when she is noticed, she disappears without a trace, unless you count her empty bullet shells.. Where does she even stay? Can she really be hiding somewhere here and I don't know where?" Her mind begins to boggle with thought "How are we ever going to find her.." she sighs. "Always one step ahead..But how.." She then feels an overwhelming urge "Stop that, Cait. Now..what can we do to try to stop her" After a few moments of empty thought, she sighs once again, "I can't think right now, what's gotten over me.." She sits there for awhile longer, "All this time has passed and we've hardly made any progress.." Finally, the anticipated whistle of her water goes off. "It's about time, drastic measure may have had to been taken if that took any longer." She grabs the kettle and pours the water out slowly in her cup, accompanied with the usual ingredients.

She sits there and takes a strong smell from the tea, and her stress level dies down a bit. After she takes a sip, she realizes, "I wonder where Vi went?" Her face goes red, "I sure was acting like a fool earlier, but I just..I just wanted to calm her down". She smiles slightly, though she still feels embarrassed by the unusual way she acted towards Vi, "But then I got angry with her when she mentioned Jayce.. I'm just not sure I have those sorts of feelings for him.." She takes another sip, "It's a wonder I'm still living through all this mental, and some physical, torment". "Why did I get angry, anyway? Do I actually have feelings for him, or is it.." She swallows hard on the tea in her mouth. "Cait, c'mon. That's silly.." She finishes her cup and gets up, not without flattening out her dress, "Time to go find that brute, something tells me that wont be too hard".

After a good while passes of flipping through channel after channel, Vi decides to take the time to just relax and be alone with her thoughts. "Heh, I'm more stressed than I thought. It's been awhile since I've had a "release", not like I'd want that from and of the bozos here.." She pauses for a moment, "Jinx..she makes it hard to have any free time, let alone something like that anyway.." She clenches her fists, "..Will this town ever go back to the way it was?" Gritting her teeth, she nearly punches through the table, but she remembers she does not have her gauntlets on, sighing, she lays back down, her thoughts keeping her from relaxing fully, "Cait..I worry about her. The way she acted earlier, this can't be easy on her.." She blushes softly,"I can't lie, it felt nice to have a hug from someone, especially her. I've cared about her for so long, if something were to happen.." A tear instantly forms in her eye, and it quickly falls down her cheek. And then another, until she all out starts to cry, tear after tear falling like a waterfall down her face. "She's..the only one I have..what if something happens..I'll be lost..alone..I don't know what I'd do with myself.." She practically yells at herself through the tears, "Look at you, imagine if Cait saw you like this. She'd think you were a loser". She then tries to control herself, though she still whimpers uncontrollably, "Enough, Vi. We're going to catch that dammed brat, and we'll finally be at peace again. I hope.."

Cait walks around the squadroom for a moment. "Vi!" she yells, but no answer. She then walks into her office, and goes straight for the door near the back. She opens it slowly, hoping she does not disturb her. "Vi?" She says. The familiar body gets up from the couch, and looks at Cait, smiling, though her eyes show a different emotion, "Hey there, Cupcake! You done with your alone time? Listen..I'm sorry about teasing you earlier.." Cait waves a hand in the air, "Vi no need for apologies. It was just a joke, like you said. I'm sorry for getting so angry.." Vi looks at her, noticing her face turning red slightly, "Heh, you've always been easy to tick off. Kinda like me, I just get ticked off for other reasons". Cait takes the time to notice Vi's red face, and a slight wetness, "Vi..were you crying?" Vi goes red again, "W-what are you talking about? It's just allergies.." Cait looks at Vi with deep emotion and concern, "Vi, of all my years of knowing you I've not once seen you have an allergic reaction to anything". Vi sighs, "Alright yea, I was crying. Go ahead and call me a loser. I just was having some deep thoughts, and I got a little emotional.." Cait shuts her eyes for a moment, then opens them again, "I'd never call you a loser for being emotional. But that's beside the point, what were you being emotional about?" Vi looks away, "Just stupid shit, nothing worth mentioning". Cait walks over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You not having any visible allergies are not the only thing I've learned about you. I also learned you look away when you're lying". "I'm not-" Vi tries to protest, but she's still not looking at her in the eyes.

"Vi I'm being serious. What's the problem? I care about you, I want to know". Vi still looks away stubbornly, Cait takes off the cuffs from her belt, and looks at her, "Don't make me use these, Vi". Vi looks up at her and sees the cuffs in her hands, and blushes, her face showing utter bafflement, "Wait what're you.." Cait then walks slowly over to Vi, Vi being frozen in astonishment, unable to move. Then, Cait grabs her, picking her up and dropping her onto her stomach on the couch, cuffing her swiftly, and sits her up. Vi struggles in the cuffs, "Damn, looks like you got me! What're you gunna do now?" she challenges. Cait smirks at her, "Do you really want to ask that question? I'll more than likely just leave you here, but we can avoid that if you tell me what's wrong". "Tsk. Look who's the stubborn one of the two now". Cait stares dead into her eyes, "Says the one that wont talk to me". Vi frowns slightly, shutting her eyes, "I..I was worrying about a lot of things. One of the things is being alone. You..you're the only one I have Cait, I don't want to lose you. I'm afraid something is going to happen..and then..I.." Vi's eyes are still shut, but tears spill out, rolling down her cheeks. "There's been a lot of emotions spilling out today.." Cait says, "We've been so open to eachother, crying like babies, hugging eachother. It's nearly too much for me to handle". Vi opens her eyes and looks at Cait, she smiles. Cait smiles back, "Vi. Don't worry so much about the future. Nothing will happen to me, I'll make dammed sure of that. The same goes for you, none of us will die if I can help it"

Cait walks over to Vi and hugs her, uncuffing Vi as she does so. She drops them onto the ground, and embraces Vi again. Vi strokes Caits hair, "Cupcake..". "What is it, Vi?" Vi swallows hard, not sure if she should say it or not, "I..I lo..-" "I love you too, Vi". Vi's eyes go wide, "And..I don't mean.." Cait lets go and looks at her, but before she can say something, "I love you, but it's more than that". Cait blushes brightly, "You mean.." Vi smiles, takes one of Caits hands and holds it, "Do you feel the same?" But before she can reply, Vi leans in and kisses her on the lips. "Pretty sure I already know the answer". She says, kissing Cait again. They embrace for awhile, Vi still holding one of Caits hands. Vi strokes her hair again, kissing her forehead, "So Cait. We have a fair amount of time before we go on out next patrol. What do you wanna do?" Cait looks at her, smiling, "As long as it's with you, I don't care". Vi then stands up and looks down at her, pushing her body against hers, presses her lips against Cait. Cait then wraps her arms around Vi's neck, Vi wrapping hers around Caits waist.

They embrace like this for awhile, Vi then slides her hands down Caits body, going down to the back of her legs. She pulls her up and wraps her arms around her again, Cait wrapping her legs around Vi to keep herself up. Cait unlocks lips for a moment, "Vi.." But all Vi say's is "Shh" and kisses her again. Cait breaks away again, "Vi..you know that room that I never let you into?" Vi smiles, "Yea, I've always been tempted to smash it down, but I didn't want to intrude". Cait laughs, "I'm surprised you had the willpower. There's a key on my waist, grab it for me". Vi reaches down and touches her waist, not looking at what shes doing. As she feels around, she notices soft moans coming from Cait. "Hey Cupcake, you enjoying yourself?" She stops and blushes deeply, "I erm..sorry, you're just a bit close to something..now please pay attention to what you're looking at before you actually touch the 'something'". Vi grins, "I'm going to soon anyway." Cait does not respond, and Vi finally grabs the keys.

Vi walks over to the mysterious door and unlocks it. When she opens it, there is simply a bed, and a bedside table. On the table is "Cait are those your-" Cait sighs, and says "Yes, they are. Let's not get ahead of ourselves though". "Pssh, no fun as usual". Cait looks at Vi and grins unexpectedly playfully, "Just shut up and take me". Vi then grabs her and throws her down on the bed. She stands over her, and looks down, "Gladly". She leans down over her and kisses her deeply on the lips. Vi puts her hands on Caits hips as she keeps kissing her, Cait wrapping her arms around her neck again. Vi starts to bite Cait's lip slightly, Cait doing the same in return. "Your lips are so soft, Cupcake". Cait says nothing and keeps kissing Vi back, their passion equally matched. Vi then runs a hand up Caits dress, grabbing one of her breasts. She squeezes it slightly, feeling her fingers around it. Soft moans come from Cait again, "Vi..your hand is cold". Vi keeps rubbing Caits breast, her moans increasing, "This dammed dress is getting in the way" Cait blushes, and Vi slides her dress off slowly, Cait putting her arms over her head to let her take it off. When she takes it off, Vi looks down at the beautiful half naked woman laying before her, looking at her with submissive body language. "You seem fairly overdressed yourself, Vi". Vi grins, and begins to take off her top attire, leaving her bra like Cait. She then takes off the rest, leaving her panties also.

Vi looks Cait up and down, licking her lips softly. Vi then crawls onto the bed, hovering overtop of Cait. She reaches down and kisses her again, stroking her hair. She leans her body down so their bare skin is touching, Vi starts kissing Caits neck, Cait moaning again softly. "Your moans are really turning me on" Vi says, "And your submissiveness is turning me on, too". Vi then grabs Caits hands and pulls them behind her, placing them on the back of her bra. Cait quickly undoes Vi's bra and it falls down onto her stomach. Vi's breasts bounce down, she gestures Cait to sit up so she can take hers off also. She sits up, and Vi puts her hands on the back of her bra, undoing it, and throwing it on the ground. Vi moves her bra off of Caits stomach, and looks down at her underwear. She puts a hand on her thigh, and rubs slowly. Cait moans at her touch. "You can do things to me if you want to as well Cupcake" Vi says with a passionate smile. Cait then puts one of her hands on Vi's breast, feeling it, and squeezing. Vi smiles again, she keeps rubbing Caits thigh, Cait smiling with pleasure. Vi then slides her hand onto Caits crotch, rubbing it slowly. Cait tightens her grip on Vi's breast as she lets out pleasurable moans. Vi keeps rubbing, enjoying the noises coming from her partner. Cait runs her hand down to Vi's thigh, rubbing it up and down. They both start moaning simultaneously, Vi reaches down and kisses Caits thigh, kissing a trail to her lower stomach. She then bites her underwear, pulling them off with her teeth.

Cait looks at Vi, blushing slightly, "Vi.." Vi takes off her own underwear, she sits on top of Cait, holds one of her hands, and starts kissing her passionately. Vi rubs her naked body against her, sliding a hand down to her inner thighs. Without hesitation, Vi sticks one of her fingers inside of Cait, Cait reacts with a loud, pleasurable moan. "Your pussy is unusually tight, Cupcake" Vi says, concentrating on penetrating her partner. "Well I have not..used this room in awhile" Cait says. Vi keeps sliding her finger in slowly, frowns slightly, "I've been with one or two guys before, none of them really mattered, at least not now." Vi keeps a frown though she still penetrates Cait with the same passion. Cait strokes Vi's hair, kissing her on the lips, "I'm here with you, and I care about you. I love you Vi". Vi looks at her and smiles, sliding another finger in, looking her dead in the eyes and watching the pleasurable faces of her partner. Cait notices some juices flowing from Vi as she stares at her, she then takes her own finger and slides it into Vi, Vi shutting her eyes and moaning as she does. Cait wastes no time and puts another finger in, sliding them in and out of her slowly, Vi picking up the speed with her own penetration. Vi feels Caits walls tighten slightly as she picks up speed, feeling her partners insides get wetter by the minute. Cait then takes out her fingers and rubs Vi's clit, Vi jolts with increased pleasure, "Ahh.. Cupcake that feels so good". Vi takes out her own finger, but instead she licks off the juices from Cait, looking straight into her eyes as she does. Cait turns red, but keeps rubbing Vi's clit, sticks one of her fingers into her also.

Their pleasurable noises increase, and so does their excitement. Vi notices Cait's walls gets tighter, and Cait is gasping slightly. Cait continues to penetrate Vi with her fingers, though her climax is growing near. "Vi..this feels so good.." Caits mutters through her gasps, Vi reaches down and kisses her neck, moving her fingers around inside of her, trying to finish her off. Cait kisses Vi's cheek, her moans right near Vi's ear. "Your moaning in my ear is so hot" Vi says, "You're getting close, aren't you?" Vi whispers in Caits ear. Cait does not reply, her body twitching as she nears her orgasm. Vi then grins widely, moving the hand Cait had in her and lays it down. She lifts up her partners legs and sticks her tongue inside of her, licking around her walls. Cait grasps the bed and starts to lose herself, gasping loudly, "Oh Vi!" she yells, her orgasm in full motion. Vi keeps licking Caits walls all around, her pleasurable noises motivating her. Juices flow out of Cait as she nears her finish, Vi licking them up. Vi puts her partners legs down and looks at her, her face red from her orgasm. Vi licks her lips, grinning at her, "Damn Cupcake, you sure made a mess down there". Cait takes a bit to steady her breathing, and replies, "And soon you will too". She sits up and roughly puts two fingers inside of Vi again, Vi winces but moans loudly with pleasure. It does not take long for her to start nearing her orgasm, Cait pushing her fingers in and out fast, and deep. Vi shuts her eyes and lets out an orgasmic yell, juices flowing out of her as well, covering Caits hand.

Vi collapses ontop of Cait, her breathing heavy. After taking a moment to collect her breathing, she kisses Cait deeply on the lips. Cait looks at Vi and says, "That was quite the yell Vi, didn't expect you to be so loud". Vi smiles, and turns red slightly, "Heh, sorry I can't help it". Vi wraps her arms around Cait, Cait doing the same. "No need to be sorry" Cait says. "Cupcake, that's the best I've ever had" Vi admits, looking straight into Caits eyes as she speaks. "Vi.." Cait kisses her again, and Vi nuzzles her face into her neck. Cait strokes Vi's hair for a bit, and all of a sudden she hears snoring, "She..fell asleep on me. Heh, just like a man" Cait says, sighing. She looks over at the clock and notices the ungodly time, "Guess I can't blame her" She says. Cait kisses Vi's forehead, and shuts her eyes. "We're going to catch her Vi. You and me, we can do this". 


End file.
